Portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks and others, have become an everyday need in the way we communicate and interact with others. The frequent use of these devices may require a significant amount of power, which may easily ,deplete the batteries attached to these devices. Therefore, a user is frequently needed to plug in the device to a power source, and recharge such device. This may be inconvenient and troublesome if the user forgets to plug in or otherwise charge a device, the device may run out of power and be of no use to the user until the user is again able to charge the device.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a wireless power transmission system where electronic devices may be powered without requiring extra chargers or plugs, and where the mobility and portability of electronic devices may not be compromised.